All On His Own
by WriterGirl7673
Summary: Was he really destined to lose both his boys to Ba Sing Se? Spoilers for Seasons 2 and 3. (New Summary)


**AN: So this is my first fanfic, and I'm super nervous...I've never written characters that were not my own. Please be nice with your comments. :)**

 **Also, I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender.**

All On His Own

Was he really destined to lose both his boys to Ba Sing Se?

He had already lost Lu Ten to the walls, and now, beneath the great city, surrounded by Dai Li, his hopes died.

Zuko had chosen to side with his sister despite her attempts to kill him. Despite his father's cruel apathy.

 _Why, Zuko? Do you really think so low of yourself that you would willingly go back to that pit of vipers?  
_

* * *

He didn't know if Zuko understood the relevance of the artifact in his hand. He doubted his nephew realized that the war that had wreaked havoc on the world was doing the same to him, body, soul, and mind.

Sozin and Roku. Power and Balance. Greed and Mercy. Pride and Justice. That legacy was his to bear.

He could recall a time when his nephew had known the importance of kindness and mercy. When his mother had encouraged him to love and forgive; failure just a chance to try again. He knew the responsibility of nobility was to care for their people; something most upper class citizens had forgotten. And he knew the difference between right and wrong.

Ozai, on the other hand, had drummed into the young prince's head that power and cunning were the only things worth respect. And when Zuko failed to reach the standard laid before him, Ozai had used it as an opportunity.

Sometimes he could see echoes of the prince Ursa had raised hidden in terse words and furrowed brow. He could see a quiet _Why?_ in slumped shoulders and silent glances when his nephew thought no one was looking. He had thought that Zuko had finally moved past his confusion in Ba Sing Se, but it seemed that it had just been pushed aside.

The young prince still thought he could _earn_ love. It might break him in the end.

* * *

He was angry. No, not angry - furious! How dare his friends imply that he give up on his nephew? Did they not realize that if he lost hope in Zuko, it would slowly kill him? Hope that his nephew may one day return to him was his greatest desire. All he wanted in life was to be part of Zuko's life and watch him grow into the kind and just man he knew was still within him. How could they say things like - _No, be fair._

He reined in his temper. It wasn't often that Iroh felt the smoldering anger he felt towards his own brother after that awful Agni Kai turn into an inferno, but recently it was all he could do to stay calm. He had had to limit what he said to his nephew out of fear that Zuko would think that anger was directed at him.

"Iroh," Piandao had followed him out of the tent where the Grand Masters had been talking. "You know they meant well. It is not everyone who can look past the prejudice of their own culture. Not even the Order is immune."

He did know this. He knew Pakku and Jeong Jeong hadn't intended their words to hurt him further. They had never met his nephew. They were unaware of the struggle that Zuko's life consisted of. All they knew were rumors.

"My nephew is an honorable man. He is _nothing_ like his father," Iroh declared firmly.

Pakku's comment had angered him the most. Zuko, on his worst day, would never be Ozai. Apparently Piandao agreed.

"I still remember the young boy who knocked at my gate asking for lessons. He reminds me of you in your younger days," there was a smile in the Sword Master's voice. "If you believe that the kind-hearted young man is the true Zuko, then I will look forward until the day when it becomes obvious to all those around him."

"But, for now, Bumi is right. There is nothing we can do to help your nephew. So we will take up the Earthbender's mantra: Wait and Listen. You will know when it is time to act."

* * *

Like all Firebenders, he rose with the sun. With the first rays of dawn and the comet's ever approaching power, he awoke almost instantly. And even within those first few seconds of consciousness he sensed Zuko's inner fire. His nephew was here.

He knew if he saw his nephew right now, he would break down. All his worry over his nephew's safety, his guilt over not being there for him, his anger at Ozai and Azula, and his sadness for Zuko's brokenness would get the better of him, and he didn't even know why he was here yet...was it even real? Was he still dreaming?

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me..." Zuko's voice was softer and more hesitant that he had ever heard it. "But I want you to know...that I am so, so sorry, Uncle..."

"I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did," his voice broke. "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I-"

That was enough. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to know that this was real. With a quick movement, he had pulled his nephew close. He needed to hold Zuko, to show him that love wasn't earned, it was given.

He could feel the boy trembling, so full of guilt and sadness. He could hear the young man's ragged gasps as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. His own eyes filled with tears as he finally, _finally_ had his boy back.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me."

So his nephew still did not understand. "I was never angry with you," _Never with you,_ "I was sad because I was afraid you had lost your way."

"I did lose my way," shame colored Zuko's voice.

He pulled back to look his nephew in the eye. "But you found it again." Zuko raised his head, tears still streaming down his face. "And you did it by yourself. And I am _so happy_ that you found your way here..." _My Son_.

* * *

 _"For this son of mine was dead and is alive again; he was lost and is found." Luke 15:24a_


End file.
